


Боль

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Врозь [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Retirement, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В Сассексе Уотсон наносит Холмсу краткий визит. Холмс не знает, что хуже: когда Уотсон там, или когда его там нет.





	Боль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229740) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic). 



На часах − четверть одиннадцатого, когда на пороге моего дома наконец-то появляется Уотсон. Я не хотел следить за временем, но новые часы на каминной полке громко тикают и звонят каждые полчаса; даже моя скрипка не может заглушить эти адские перезвоны. Поэтому, когда я слышу, как на дороге останавливается повозка и вскоре открывается парадная дверь, я знаю, что Уотсон опоздал на два часа.

− Я уже здесь! − объявляет он. − Привет!

− Здравствуйте! − Скрипка оставлена в кресле. Я мчусь к лестничной площадке, чтобы помочь ему снять и повесить на вешалку шляпу и пальто. Я очень не хочу быть настолько нетерпеливым, но по-другому у меня не получается. − Как поездка? Вы голодны?

В такие дни я задаю множество бессмысленных вопросов. Он не опоздал бы, если бы поездка была удачной. А для того, чтобы узнать, ел ли Уотсон в поезде, мне требуется только взглянуть на его манишку. Тем не менее я спрашиваю и чувствую себя глупо из-за таких вопросов.

− О, прекрасно. Очень хорошо. Я пропустил поезд в восемь пятнадцать, поэтому вынужден был купить билет на тот, что прибыл в девять сорок две. Пока я его ждал, я пообедал.

− О, я вижу.

− Да. 

Мы стоим напротив друг друга. Пока между нами нет ни рукопожатий, ни поглаживаний по спине, ни объятий. Но сейчас все чувства настолько обострены, что нам требуется время для воплощения идеи прикосновений. Вешая шляпу на крючок у двери, я позволяю пальцам задержаться на шёлковой ленте. Эта шляпа − новая, первая за десять лет, которую он купил, не посоветовавшись со мной. 

− Я бы чего-нибудь выпил.

− Да, конечно, проходите.

К тому моменту, когда наполнен второй стакан, наши руки наконец-то встречаются. Жестикулируя, я рассказываю о кротах в саду, когда он ловит мою руку в воздухе и подносит её к своим губам. Поцелуй обжигает как кислота. Разлука мучает нас обоих, как ноющая тупая боль в костях. Тем не менее, когда мы были вместе, случавшиеся вспышки боли были резкими и острыми.

− В чём дело, Холмс? Вас что-то беспокоит? 

− Да, головная боль... она появилась с наступлением холодов и научила меня пить два стакана портвейна. Это не снимает ее, но притупляет ощущения.

− Здесь?

− Нет, сбоку... там.

Его пальцы находят точку, где пульсирует боль, а затем он проводит ими по затылку, вниз по моей шее, по месту на моём плече, при прикосновении к которому я чувствую боль. Уотсон нажимает большим пальцем на эту точку, и я ощущаю, как вспышка боли пронизывает всего меня, а затем очень медленно головная боль исчезает.

− Лучше?

− Лучше. 

− Причина боли − напряжение.

− Из-за чего я могу быть напряжённым? Я почти ничего не делал.

− Я не верю в это ни на секунду, − замечает он и хихикает мне в ухо.

Мы сидим на диване обнявшись, и я должен напомнить сам себе, что это − то, чего я жаждал, и, получив желаемое, должен сейчас расслабиться; то, что это − Джон Уотсон, тот самый Джон Уотсон, которого я знал в течение почти тридцати лет, поэтому глупо так нервничать. Кровь вскипает в моих венах. Я ненавижу себя за своё неумение доверять полностью; для любви это плохо. Список тревог растёт в геометрической прогрессии, пока мы не раздеваемся и не ложимся на кровать в комнате для гостей.

Когда всё заканчивается, он откидывается на подушки, а я наблюдаю за тем, как он пытается выплюнуть мой волос. Он так красиво спокоен и бесстыден, когда мы одни. Я не могу не нарушить такой момент. Я открываю рот, поднимаю молоток и бью:

− Я всегда думаю об этой комнате как о вашей.

Он ничего не говорит. Когда ему удаётся выплюнуть волос, он бросает его на пол около кровати и берёт меня за руку. А под одеялом он гладит мою ногу своей. Но сегодня вечером я не хочу быть целым − к этому привыкать так опасно. Сегодня вечером я хочу осколков; я хочу быть разбитым вдребезги.

− Это может быть так на самом деле, вы знаете. И этот стол в комнате. Он смотрит на побережье. Никто здесь не сказал бы и слова о нас: у них для этого нет воображения.

− Холмс, пожалуйста, − умоляет Уотсон. Его дыхание поверхностное, и в течение нескольких мгновений я думаю, что у нас, наконец-то, всё это может быть. Он сжимает мою руку и говорит: − Я не хочу говорить об этом. 

Вот я и разрушен. 

Я соглашаюсь. Он ложится на бок и обнимает меня. Я пытаюсь запомнить ощущение его дыхания на моей шее, чтобы я мог представить его после того, как он уедет. Я ненавижу тишину. Я задаю вопросы, глупые и безопасные вопросы.

− О чём вы сейчас пишете?

Он гладит меня по животу. А потом нежно меня щиплет в том месте, где в силу возраста я стал мягче. Уотсон любит все мои худшие черты.

− Помните испанского политика, который был убит в Wisteria Lodge?

− Смутно.

− Вот об этом. Мне пришлось изменить довольно много, чтобы посольство не возражало, ведь это − всё ещё щекотливая тема. Теперь всё происходит где-то в Америке. Я добавил также немного о вуду.

− Вуду? Что за нелепые причуды? А потом будут призраки и вампиры?

− Это продаётся.

Я заснул, слушая его рассказы о приключениях, которых у нас не было. Они забавные, противоречивые и абсурдные. И он прав: они продаются.

В течение следующих нескольких дней я веду себя не лучшим образом. Я нервничаю. Я задаю только бессмысленные вопросы. Я ничего не ломаю, но когда мне нужно, я ухожу в ванную, на кухню или в уборную: там легче справиться с подступающими рыданиями. Я возвращаюсь, выглядя, как и прежде, но если это не так, Уотсон не упоминает об этом.

Наши три дня пролетают быстро. Мы делаем сэндвичи, гуляем по холмам, вместе читаем и спорим о вещах, которые не имеют значения. Я заставляю его смеяться, когда это возможно, особенно легко это сделать рано утром и поздно вечером. Я нарушаю рутину, делая вид, что не понимаю, как облачиться в пижаму, которую он купил мне на Рождество. Я пытаюсь надеть брюки на голову и обернуть рубашку вокруг талии. Это не очень смешно, но моя примитивная дурашливость развлекает его.

Когда наступает четвёртое утро, я просыпаюсь с болью в животе. Моя печень не хочет, чтобы он уезжал. Он готовит для нас завтрак, но у меня нет аппетита; омлет так и остаётся нетронутым на моей тарелке. Я мою посуду в то время, как он упаковывает свой чемодан. Когда мы оба заканчиваем, мы сидим в кухне и пьём кофе. Я уже могу почувствовать, как боль охватывает всё моё существо. В прихожей слышится звонок − прибыл Гастингс с повозкой.

− Когда вы думаете вернуться?

− Я не знаю. Не в ближайшее время. Возможно, на Рождество?

− Так долго?

− Я не знаю.

Я смотрю в свою чашку. Я беру свой молоток. Но на самом деле наношу удар не ему, а себе: 

− Вы простите мне, если я не буду провожать вас до станции.

Уотсон кивает. Он ничего не говорит. Я допиваю кофе. Я хочу швырнуть чашку в стену и услышать звук того, как она разбивается. Но я не делаю этого. Я очень осторожно ставлю её на блюдце. Я выхожу в сад и отказываюсь слушать звуки его отъезда.

Я остаюсь там в течение часа или двух. Кроты вернулись. Они прятались от меня в грядках с морковью. Мне придётся копать глубже. Я пытаюсь притвориться, что Уотсона не существует, что он никогда не существовал. Вернувшись на кухню, я замечаю, что кто-то вымыл мою чашку. Я разбиваю её в раковине, беру лопату и возвращаюсь в сад.


End file.
